birds of a feather
by cat musketeer
Summary: "Iggy i swear you can keep it, but i just want one thing in return," i said to what i think is Iggy's face "anything, anything at all," he replied with a raspy voice "take care of my brothers" and with that a new kind of darkness took over and the last thing i heard was "ok" and something like a rain drop, drop on my cheek. sorry i suck at summarys FAX OC IGGY and more
1. the girl

**(Max's POV)**

It's been about 3 months since we saved the world from Itex, and let me tell you this whole 'lay-back-and-do-nothing' stuff is actually not that bad.

Like take today for instance, we are flying over The Grand Canyon. You know why? Because for 1 reason, it sounded like _fun_. But it has been fun, and the kids deserve this.

Right now we are swimming in the Colorado River, or everybody but Fang and I are. Hint, hint, double hint. If you are not getting the _hint_, Fang and I are together. Lets just say I couldn't be happier right now.

But you know something has to go wrong when I say that so let's see what happens.

Right now Fang and I are sitting on a blanket on the bank of the Colorado River, watching the kids, Iggy and Total swim. That is until Angel screamed.

Fang and I jumped up faster than humanly possible when we heard it, but we are bird-kids.

In the next second we were all in the water swimming towards Angel.

"Angel, sweetie what's wrong!" I asked with urgency apparent in my voice. She didn't even acknowledge I said any thing just stood there in waist deep water staring at something on the other side of the river.

When we followed he line of sight, every body audibly gasped, except Fang of course.

On the other side of the river was the body of a girl.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Iggy yelled, that seemed to snap everybody back into reality.

"Umm Iggy there seems to be an unconscious girl on the other side of the river." Nudge replied with shock written all over her face.

"Well," Gazzy asked me, "are we going to help her?" a few seconds past while I was thinking. Finally I decided that we haven't helped any people lately so, why not?

"Iggy, Fang and Angel go see if she's ok and catalogue any injuries Gazzy go grab the first aid kit from my knapsack and Nudge go get some juice and the most sugary thing we have," I said. And with that we sprang into action. I went with Nudge and Gazzy and started packing up our stuff once I was done we quickly waded across the water to the other side.

"She's got 5 broken ribs, a sprained ankle and I think she has a concussion I also feel something on her back but I cant tell what it is," and with that Angel moved the mystery girls shirt and saw feathers? "OMG, guys are you seeing this? She has wings! She's like us ooohhh we should take her home with us, ohhhh she could be my BF-" she was abruptly stopped by Fang's hand slapping onto her mouth.

_Well this is going to be interesting._ I thought as Iggy picked her up.

"Well we apparently can't just leave her here now so, are we going or not?" Iggy asked. And with that we jumped into the air and started west back to my mom's house.


	2. AN skip if you want

**A/N**

**Ok so I'm sorry for writing this I personally _HATE _A/N but I only have like 3 min. to write this and explain something. Ok so the other day I was writing the stories to update all of them, mind you when I say all I mean _all_, and I have been spending all day writing them to make sure they were long enough, all day meaning 2-10 pm, and I was minding my own business when my moms friends niece walks into my room carrying her little cup of fruit juice or what ever I didn't really want to be disturbed so I ignored her. Wrong move. She started yelling at and started to run around my room, with the cup in hand of fruit juice and she jumped of my bed. Just like in the movies it was all slow. The cup was soaring thru the air and landed on my desk splattering the juice every where my computer. So I'm just saying that I'm not going to be updating for a while I had to beg my brother to let me use this computer so you know that I'm not dead or whatever sorry guys by the way thank you for those of you who read all the way down here and see you in a couple weeks or so **

**Oh and just saying all that stuff did happen and she didn't get in trouble I did, isn't that crazy? I got grounded for like 2 weeks! It's stupid but oh well later! **


	3. The real chapter 2

**Ok so for those of you who read my A/N in the last chapter, (If you didn't I totally understand I usually skip those ;)), any way it said on there that my computer got ruined by an obnoxious spoiled brat. Sorry it's true I got in trouble from the stupid brats mom, wow I'm not usually this mean. Ok but on with what I was saying just 'cause this FREAKING WORLD HATES ME I'm kidding but after I got my computer fixed not an hour after I got it my freaking dog knocks it off my table by pulling down the cloth. See now I sound irresponsible, any who my hinge broke on my computer and my parents said to live with it, so ya I like you guys I never really rant or tell people what I think so thanks to you people. But again sorry I will try to make this a longer chapter. **

**First of all I would like to give a shout out to everlastingwolflove for my first review on this story! I know it has been long since IV updated, at all, but I just had an idea and thought I should start writing before I forget so here it is! ~('.'~) (/'.')/**

**(Max's POV)**

We were mere minutes away from my mom's house and I could already feel the tension.

Once we left the river bank, after a very surprising surprise I must say, we found out the damage was worse than we thought it was. Two minutes in and I noticed that something was dripping from Iggy's arms, where the girl laid.

After we slowed down to check it out we noticed that the side of her shirt was blossoming with scarlet rosettes. I inwardly cursed my self for not noticing that, when we noticed the wings I guess we were just distracted to notice the giant gaping hole in the side of her.

Any way, once we found that out I don't think I have _ever_ seen Iggy fly as fast as he did.

As soon as we touched ground we started sprinting across the lawn to the front door. _Angle sweetie can you read her mind to see if she's hanging on? _I thought to Angel. She nodded and focused on the girl. After about 2 seconds she replied _she's hanging on, for now but her thoughts are fragments and fading. _My face took up a grim look as a thought hit me _she might die._

A few seconds past as my mom other wise known as Dr. Martinez opened the door. A look of pure joy flooded her face the second she saw us that is until she saw the girl in Iggy's arms. Her features took on a look of determination that I haven't seen in a long time.

Once ushered in, my mom went into medical mode rushing in and out of the room bringing back medical supplies, first aid kit, and a cot for her to lay down in all the while the girl lay unmoving in Iggy's arms with Iggy grazing her features with his light-as-a-feather touch.

When the cot was set up Fang and Iggy gently laid her down. "Do you guys know the extent of her injuries?" my mom asked no one in particular as she got onto her knees to examine the body.

"She's got 5 broken ribs, a sprained ankle and I think she has a concussion, oh and a gaping hole in her side" Iggy replied without missing a beat.

"Okay, guys I need you to turn around I need to… get her prepped for bandaging"

And with that we all walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

**(A/N I was going to stop here but I owe you guys )**

_*.*.*.* this Is a line cookie. NOM NOM NOM. Line cookie gone *.*.*.*_

A few days have past and that girl has yet to wake up. We have moved her from the cot into the guest room and check on her every few hours. Most of the time she seems to be having nightmares, thrashing around and murmuring peoples names usually we try to get Angel to calm her down but she is unable to get past her blocks.

As I was thinking I hadn't noticed Fang was shaking my shoulders and calling out my name.

"What," I started off but was cut off by Fang

"She's awake" is all he said before retreating out of my room.

**Okay guys sorry its so short! But I promise the chapter after this will be longer if you want you can answer some questions of mine **

**what should the mystery girls name be? I was thinking like maddie but her nick name star fighter/star**

**powers?**

**what should happen after this?**

**good side or bad side?**

**and last but not least do you like the story so far?**

**Oh and I think I might be updating in a little bit like 30 min or an hour I have an idea I don't want to lose.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok people like I said I would update not long after I posted that one chapter. So I got a review from _SilverStar121 _about what her name should be. So I really liked it and I shall use it! Thank you for reviewing by the way (/'.')/**

_Last time…. _

_As I was thinking I hadn't noticed Fang was shaking my shoulders and calling out my name._

_"What," I started off but was cut off by Fang_

_"She's awake" is all he said before retreating out of my room._

**(Max's POV)**

As Fang walked out of the room what he said took a few seconds for my brain to comprehend. When it finally sank in, I slowly got up and strode down stairs, oh and if you're wondering it's like 1 am right now that's why I'm being so slow.

Once down there I finally noticed how calm and peaceful the house seemed, I guess when you don't have the nudge channel on it really makes a difference. I started towards the guest bedroom where a faint light can be seen streaming out from the space between the door and floor.

As I very quietly opened the door I was met with strikingly piercing electric blue eyes. "Uh hi," I said dumbly. Opening the door more I saw Fang and Iggy reminiscing in the corner of the room.

"Hello," she said "I'm Mejestia, but please call me M.J. you must be Max?" I was so mesmerized by how beautiful and melodic her voice is, like silk, I didn't even notice she finished. "You are Max right?" she asked again.

"Yes I'm Max, nice to meet you," I replied finally "But how do you know my name?" I asked a little bit to harshly than I would've liked.

"Oh Fang told me you were coming, and don't worry I don't mind, the harshness I mean."

Wha? But- what?

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to confuse you don't worry I can read minds along with other things" she spat that last part as if the words were to burn her mouth. "We'll talk about that tomorrow though," she said as if nothing happened "now to more important matters, 1. how long was I out it feels like a few days and WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME FOOD AROUND HERE?" she said with a smirk.

"Ok for one you have been out a few days and 2 ask Iggy if he can make you some food" I answered, I like this girl I don't know why but she gives of this aura of 'like-me-because-I'm-awesome' type thing.

She looked at me like I was a giraffe with 7 legs and a giant ear on my back.

_No offense but Isn't he blind? _Her voice popped up in my head I smirked and nodded then replied, _he's the best cook in this house or I should say state._ She smirked and got out of bed and started toward Iggy. I smiled making sure my mind blocks were up and thought _I have a feeling she likes Iggy. _

_No duh' Sherlock! _Her voice popped up in my head my smirk slowly grew into a full blown smile as they headed out of the guest bedroom into. Fang appeared next to me and asked why I am smiling "I think Iggy just found himself a girlfriend, and we have a new mind reader in the house."

~*~*~*~*~this line is a pretty flower but oh no! I forgot to water and now its dead *~*~*~*

**(Max Pov)**

In the morning I awoke to something very surprising, silence. _Weird _I thought, as I headed down stairs I heard faint laughing coming from the back yard, muffled by the wall. As I looked outside I saw a bird-kid hallmark moment outback.

In the air were Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angle, and MJ playing tag while flying. On the ground was mom sitting in her chair drinking lemonade with a pair of binoculars at her side while reading her kindle. _Thank god we live in a secluded area _I thought as I watched them flying around.

I saw something move beside me and Fang appeared looking out the window with a small grin plastered on his face, "sorry we didn't wake you" was the first words out of his mouth.

"Don't worry" I said waving my hand off dismissively "I was having a nice dream any way" I smiled remembering that dream where I marry Fang. He just nodded distractedly.

I looked out the window to see MJ now chasing Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy while Angel landed and was sipping on her water watching the scene go down.

Suddenly MJ disappeared and reappeared in front of Gazzy tagging him in the process. Everybody stopped and stared at MJ who was now blushing and looking at her hands awkwardly "sorry guys, I thought we could use our powers," she murmured while twiddling her thumbs.

"That was so totally awesome!" Iggy and Gazzy said in unison. "we didn't know you had other powers than reading minds!" Gazzy said excitedly. By now Fang and I were already standing outside looking dumbfounded at our newest friend.

Once she finally figured out that they weren't mad at her she looked up from her hands with a smile on her face and nodded furiously. "Oh yes! I have a lot of powers actually," her features took on a grim look and seriousness flooded thru her voice "I was actually what you can call the test subject or guinea pig of new powers for the school," by now they had ended there game and landed on the porch we were on, the entire flock listening intently to what she has to say.

**Ok guys! I hope you guys liked it! What powers do you think she should have? Oh and the 10****th**** person to review gets a spot as a character in the story! Don't worry though I'm not going to be one of those I need 12 reviews and I will update I don't like it when people do that so if I feel up to it I might update tomorrow! ~('.'~) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the story alerts and reviews! Thank you to all theses people:**

**Nat-CatWoman- yes I know I'm trying to break that habit, thank you!**

**FutureMusicianGamerWriter48- thank you and maybe it depends there is going to be 2 more major characters but there both boys. Just tell me what you want to look like and powers and I will try to fit you in. And no thank you I don't want donuts LOL.**

**So ya… on with the story! \('.'\)**

_Last time…._

_"I was actually what you can call the test subject or guinea pig of new powers for the school," by now they had ended there game and landed on the porch we were on, the entire flock listening intently to what she has to say._

**(MJ POV)**

Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man. I shouldn't have said that I really don't want ot explain to them about my past. What if they don't like me any more or disown me? I just got new friends I don't want to ruin that. I doubt they even know what the school is. I really don't want them to find out if they don't know, its just to horrible of a place.

As I was fighting this internal battle I forgot to put my mind blocks up. I could feel somebody's mind seeping into my own as I was thinking, I quickly put my mind blocks back up but it was to late. Angel already looked close to tears, she saw all of my memories and thoughts. Oh no.

**(Angel POV)**

It was horrible, her thoughts and memories were so horrible, indescribable. And we thought we had it bad at the school she had it so much worse. Worst thing was she thought we wouldn't understand and would disown her.

I quickly ran over to her and hugged her legs giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," I said "we know what the school is and we would never do that to you."

Suddenly the streaks in her hair that were once blue turned to a bright yellow as she smiled down at me. "Thank you Angel, that is exactly what I needed."

**(Max POV)**

I watched as Angel ran up to MJ and clung onto her legs, close to tears. She muttered something to MJ and suddenly we watched as MJ's blue streaks in her hair turned to a bright yellow and I saw her mouth thank you.

_'Angel,' _I thought hoping she was listening.

'_Yes max?' _she answered.

'_Did she say she went to the school?'_

'_Yes max, she went to the school and you remember when we were there and we had it bad?'_

'_Ya, it was terrible.'_

'_Imagine what we had time 29 and add a couple zero's that's how bad she had it.'_

My hand somehow had found its way to my mouth and I felt sympathy wash over me. I cant even imagine how it could be any worse.

"Well do you guys want me to show you and tell you my powers or just explain them?" MJ asked.

"Show them, show them!" Gazzy shouted.

"Ok then I want every body to go in to the center of the yard please and sit in a circle," she instructed. We did so and she sat with us.

"First I'm going say what the power is, tell a little about it and show you." She said and not second latter Gazzy raised his hand like he was in school. "How many powers do you have?" he asked. "I'm not sure I guess we can count while I am showing."

"First one is teleportation, I can teleport anywhere just by imagining I'm already there I can also bring anybody who is holding my hand with me." She said, suddenly she disappeared from her spot next to me and reappeared behind Iggy.

"Third Is healing I can heal any thing or anybody, besides my self, any injuries no matter how old I can repair." Suddenly she put her hand over Iggy's eyes and a soft glow emanated from them. After a few seconds she disappeared from behind Iggy and reappeared back in her spot next to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Open your eyes Iggy," she said softly. Slowly but surely Iggy opened his eyes and the first thing he looked at was MJ.

"Is this real?" he asked he looked close to tears. "Yes Iggy it's real," she replied looking at Iggy but a little to the left. "What is it Iggy? What did she do?" I asked. Slowly he looked at me and tears were spilling out of his eyes. "She gave me my sight back." He said. As he said that he ran over to MJ and picked her up in a giant bear hug. Once he put her down her smile was faltering "But there is one side affect to the healing process," she said with a small voice. "I have to take there injury and if I don't pass it on in 2 days time the injury will kill me," she said nonchalantly.

**Ok I am so sorry guys I totally forgot to tell you what she looks like don't hate me. Ok so her wings are mostly black on top with the primary feathers white streaked with black on the underside, secondary feathers completely black. Like an osprey and they span 15 feet. Her eyes as you already know are electric blue and her hair is dark blond almost brown with random white streaks that as you also know change color. She is about as tall as Max maybe an inch taller. Her age is 15 same as Iggy, Max, and Fang. And if that last part doesn't make sense she is now blind because she took the injury away from Iggy. **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Oh my God! I am so sorry! I'm sure those of you who actually read this story and liked it, probably hate me right now. Well I am so, so, so sorry. Any way here I am replying to the reviews; **_

__Van Swali:))))))- I know, but you will start to see the characters flaws and personality come out throughout the story. And thank you. I need some criticism to help me write this.

Nat-CatWoman- I'm glad you like it =D

_**Well on with the story then!**_

_Previously:_

_"__Is this real?" he asked he looked close to tears. "Yes Iggy it's real," she replied looking at Iggy but a little to the left. "What is it Iggy? What did she do?" I asked. Slowly he looked at me and tears were spilling out of his eyes. "She gave me my sight back." He said. As he said that he ran over to MJ and picked her up in a giant bear hug. Once he put her down her smile was faltering "But there is one side affect to the healing process," she said with a small voice. "I have to take there injury and if I don't pass it on in 2 days time the injury will kill me," she said nonchalantly._

_Now:_

**(Max POV)**

"Wh-what? Well then I want my blindness back!" Iggy exclaimed. M.J. just smiled shyly looking down at her feet.

"Well the thing is Iggy," she started "onceItakeawaysomeonesinjuryi can'tgiveitbacktosaidperson." She whispered really fast.

"What did you say?" Fang said, the first time he spoke around her. She seemed too because she looked in his general direction, kind of to the left, with a startled expression on her face.

_ "_She said once she take away someone's injury she can't give said injury back to said person." Nudge piped up probably dying from being quite for so long.

"Yep, either I pass on the injury harmlessly to someone else, but once do that I can't take it back, only another healer can do that, or die." M.J. said. We all stared at her taken aback by her calm attitude while saying that. "How about I show you my other powers? I have 1 that I know you guys will absolutely love."

Reluctantly we all said sure, making sure to keep a close eye on her to make sure she won't kill herself because she can't see. "Ok this is one of my absolute _favorites. _See at the school I was there ' guinea pig' as I said before. They would inject me with random shizzles and see if I would die or not. During these injections I would have to run away, fly away, and fight erasers. All while in so much agony that it would hurt to even blink. So any way, I got off topic, as I was struggling to stand up one day to run away from these horrid giant spider kids. I made it to a dark corner to and wished on to hide from them and be safe. The next thing I know the shadows around me formed a kind of impenetrable bubble," As she said that all of our shadows started to move out rom under us and flow like a river towards M.J. "Did it work?" she asked since she couldn't see. Shadows from the grass around us moved towards her and all joined into one giant bubble dome around her.

"Y-yes" I answered. Let me tell you this world needs shadows. Its just to bright without them kind of blinding, actually.

"GUYS?! ARE YOU SEEING THIS! IS HIS WHAT YOU GUYS SEE EVERYDAY?! IF IT IS I AM OFFICIALLY JELUSE!" Iggy yelled. Oh ya, I forgot that Iggy only got his sight a few minutes ago. Well that's good for him, gets to see some of the coolest things I've ever seen when he first gets his sight.

"Ok," the muffled voice of M.J. broke thru the bubble "try to break it. Use anything you can, powers, bombs, axes, anything." She said.

Well I'm not going to bore you with the details but lets just say, and excuse my language, DAMN! That thing is impenetrable! Literally! Even Gazzy and Iggy's bomb did nothing.

After that little, whatever the heck you want to call it happened, we sat down again and she showed us the other stuff she can do with it. Impressed. That's how you can describe how I feel right now, she can change the shape, turn it into a living thing (not literally like with color its just a black shape that can breath and move), and make it 3d!

Any way if I give you the details about all her powers this could go on for days. I will just tell you her powers; Healing (of course), teleportation, controlling shadows, controlling the elements, flying (course), turning into a griffin (I thought that was the coolest), control plants, talk to animals, read minds, control minds, super sonic speed like me, invisibility, breath under water, control lightning/create lightning, able to turn into any animal, change her hair and eye color, able to genetically change the dna makeup of things (did I get that right) like turning an apple into a doughnut, can automatically read a book in a matter of seconds just by touching it, kill someone just by thinking about stopping there heart, bring them back to life if they were dad for less than 2 hours, controlling/creating weather.

I don't know about you but Iggy and I were fuming by the time she finished telling us about her powers. Both of us wanted to tear every single white coat limb from limb for ding what they did to her. Starting with their nails.

While Iggy and I were fuming, the rest of the group was talking giddily to M.J. all concern about the possibility of her dying gone. Fang just sat there, looking stunned. M.J.'s face very quickly turned from happiness to terror. Everybody ignored that until she said "Guys-" but was cut off by a group of at least 90 erasers burst thru the trees and surrounded us.

_**There! I made this one kinda long! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I will try to be more consistent with updating I just got thru a super lazy stage. Any way- I NEED CHARACTERS! So if you want to be a new character just to make an appearance just fill this out when you review!-**_

_** Character name:**_

_** Characters appearance:**_

_** Characters personality:**_

_** Powers (optional) :**_

_**That's about it! I abide you Adue ~('.'~)**_

_**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **_

_**~ LOVE YOE FACES!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**What's up my peeps?! Na just kidding since there is only like 4 people whom actually like/read this story, but you know, Haters going to hate right? Any-who for those of you who are reading this story I thank you! And if you could please review or like or follow? Any would be good because then I know that there are at least some people who that actually bother to read this. **_

_**On WiTh ThE sToRy!**_

_Previously- _

_I don't know about you but Iggy and I were fuming by the time she finished telling us about her powers. Both of us wanted to tear every single white coat limb from limb for ding what they did to her. Starting with their nails._

_While Iggy and I were fuming, the rest of the group was talking giddily to M.J. all concern about the possibility of her dying gone. Fang just sat there, looking stunned. M.J.'s face very quickly turned from happiness to terror. Everybody ignored that until she said "Guys-" but was cut off by a group of at least 90 erasers burst thru the trees and surrounded us._

_Now-_

**(M.J. Pov)**

Oh (insert swear word of your choice)!

**(Max Pov)**

Well shizzles.

"Angel, Nudge, M.J.! Get in the middle!" I yelled. I saw Angel helping M.J. since she is now sightless.

Iggy, Fang, and I surrounded their little group, making a triangle with kids in the middle. Even though M.J. was our age since she's sightless we have to keep her safe.

'M.J.?' I thought remembering she could read minds.

'What?' she replied.

'Can you make a shadow shield around us and then teleport us out of here cause that would be kind of helpful right now' I thought, getting anxious watching the erasers slowly close in, licking there lips menacingly.

'Um I can try it might take some energy though,' suddenly all the shadows around us started flowing towards M.J. in that shadow river type thing again. All the erasers stood frozen in either shock or awe as she stole there shadows. Suddenly a dark sheet of shadows surrounded us, I could remember that when she showed us we couldn't see inside at all. Looking at it now it looks like a 2-way mirror.

All the erasers around us pounced at the bubble only making it waver slightly under their weight.

The next thing I know I'm standing atop something soft, and only a soft low surrounded us, unlike the blinding sun of Arizona. Amazed I looked around us and saw we were inside a cave-type thing. There was a semi-large lake on my right and a giant tree a couple 1,000 yards away on my left. The ceiling must be at least 2,300 ft high and the diameter of this place is ginormous.

The soft glow was emanating from the water and the tree. Taking a few steps closer I noticed that the water is crystal clear and at the bottom middle you could see a giant crystal (I know right?) giving off a soft blue glow, lighting up the entire lake.

The cave its self was beautiful, a huge forest grows here with the largest tree in the middle, it's almost half way to the top with its branches like a giant umbrella covering the top of the other trees. Looking at it, the giant crystals weave in and out of the bark giving it a beautiful glow illuminating the surrounding trees.

"Welcome to my humble abode," M.J. said.

_**Well I hope you guys liked it! Like I said in the previous chapter I NEED CHARACTERS! So just fill out that previous thingy because I'm to lazy to copy and past ;) **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**~LOVE YO FACES!**_


	8. PLEASE READ

**READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! **

**Ummmmm… Yeaaa… Hey guys. *awkward chuckle* hehe… long time no see? So I decided that, since it's spring break, and I'm sure you guys missed me **_**so much **_**(haha, considering there's only a couple people reading this, I doubt that.) I decided that I might as well try to continue writing this and try to finish it hopefully sometime this year. If any body is reading this, and actually cares/semi-likes this story, who knows? I might have a spin off or sequel… If I feel like it. *awkwardly scratches back of the head* yep… that is all. **

**P.s (I know, I lied "how dare you tell us that is all when there is more?!") Tell me what you think about continuing, I read over it and, it kinda sucked. I swear I have gotten better in my writing skills since then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here's that next chapter, just like promised. Love ya! Miss ya! **

_Previously….._

_The cave its self was beautiful, a huge forest grows here with the largest tree in the middle, it's almost half way to the top with its branches like a giant umbrella covering the top of the other trees. Looking at it, the giant crystals weave in and out of the bark giving it a beautiful glow illuminating the surrounding trees._

_"Welcome to my humble abode," M.J. said._

**(Max POV)**

Just the entirety of the place was enough to set off new feelings that I've never experienced before… and I'm not quiet sure I'm enjoying it. Something about this place just doesn't seem… right. I feel like something- somebody is watching us, but it doesn't feel dangerous in a sense that'd I'd want to leave anytime soon either, it's beautiful and serine, something I think I'd enjoy for a while. "WOW! OH- MY- WHAT?! Max! Fang! Iggy! Are you seeing this?! This is amazing! It's like- like… A fairytale land! I'm expecting to see Tinkerbell and Peter pan here! Ooooh! Angel, lets go look for Tink and Peter!" Nudge quickly grabbed Angel's hand and I was about to stop them when a firm hand placed itself on their shoulder holding them in place. I looked up to see Fang giving Nudge a stern look. I cut in just then, helping Nudge understand what he's trying to communicate with his eyes. "Nudge, this isn't our home, and we should stick together until we know where we are." She gave me a strained look that practically screams "_but maaaaaax!?"_ "Just… hold on. For now. I'm sure you can explore all you want once we talk to M.J. about this place." Fang put in. I nodded at him in thanks, and then grabbed his hand, pulling him over to M.J. and the others. _**(A/N I'm going to start getting more in depth with their relationships) **_ Everybody was spread out a little, Angel and Nudge over by the tree line admiring the flowers that seemed to grow around her, Gazzy was flying up looking around and investigating and Iggy was holding M.J.'s hand seemingly frozen in place by the sheer beauty and magnitude of the place. I don't blame him, I'd do the same if I didn't have to take care of everybody. I let go of Fang's hand, automatically regretting it, (I just noticed how cold it was in here) and sauntered _**(A/N oooh! Big words!) **_up to M.J. hoping she would give us some info about this place. "Hey, M.J.?" I said, trying my best to sound polite. She looked at me, well more to the right of me _**(A/N she's blind remember?)**_, and gave me a questioning look. "Ya, Max?" Iggy replied for her. (Wow, didn't know she lost her voice also.) I gave him _the _look, he's only seen it once before- when we were little- but he understood the message. He nodded once and pecked M.J. on the cheek before unfurling his wings and joining Gazzy. Now, before you say anything like _"how could you send off Iggy like that, Max? He deserves to be in the conversation! He's almost as old as you!" _I know, I know, but I have to talk to M.J. about him and some rules.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-It's a line flower! Oh no! Somebody poisoned the line flower! Line flower dead-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After speaking to M.J. about the rules of this place (only a couple: Don't be too loud the trees don't like it, hunt for your own food nothing is poisonous, and don't cut down the trees, they're living being and aren't evil nor can they form coherent thoughts but doesn't mean they aren't smart, but they're very generous and help you when help is needed. You can choose where you live, just ask a tree and-get this- the tree will build a house to your specifications, they can see what you want in your mind if you give them permission to see into your head. That's it.) And giving her the rules about dating Iggy (which are; Don't hurt him and we won't hurt you. And don't die.) After telling everybody the rules, they raced off to explore, Iggy towing M.J. along with him, her laughing all the way. Once they were gone I walked over to the lake and sat down closing my eyes. '_Maybe, I shouldn't have left the flock to go by themselves, I don't know this place well enough to know they're safe. ' _I heard somebody sit down behind me. "Fang, what are we going to do?" I asked. "We're going to relax. We're going to enjoy our selves while we can, away from Itex and mr. Food and 'saving the world'." I laughed lightly at his pronunciation of mr. chu. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders and tensed, but slowly relaxed into them as they kneaded the knots and worries out of my muscles. "Faaaang…" I slowly put my hands on his and pulled them off my shoulders, turning around. "Fang, not now. We have a flock to worry about." He wasn't listening though he was just staring at me and I felt my body move on it's own accord, slowly getting closer to him until my lips were pressed to his. My brain short circuited just then, as he froze for a second and then kissed me back.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad here after all_'

_**Hey, everybody! How'd you like it? That's 2 full pages on my word document so I'm interested to see how long it looks on the interwebz. Please review! It gives me a self esteem boost that I need to help me write. Haha, see you in a little while (I'm planning on updating every Saturday/Sunday. What'd you think?)**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**~LOVE YO FACES!**_


End file.
